


The Danville Archives

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Across the 2nd Dimension, Act Your Age Universe, Aged-Up Character(s), Beauty Pageants, Danville election, Deleted Scenes, Gen, Isabella gets lost in Phineas Land again, Mickey Mouse - Freeform, Mindless Repulsive pharmacists, Noticing Izzy spinoff, Over the river and through the woods, Randomness, Summer Vacation, Teenagers, Unfinished Fanfics, Voting, across the second dimension, buford uses gamer strategy, coffee shop confessions deleted scenes, epic mickey crossover, going to the polls, la candace cabra, la candace-cabra episode, night of the living pharmacists AU, old fanfics I may never finish writing, out of toon, outside city limits, phineas and ferb star wars - Freeform, phineas is in trouble, post Isabella and the Temple of Sap, post act your age, post out of toon, tatooine high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: An unrelated collection of my unfinished/incomplete Phineas and Ferb stories. Some will be deleted/extra scenes from past stories and others will be abandoned ideas plus ideas I may come back to at some point. Had a lot of these lying around and thought I would share. Various pairings/universes/episodes, etc.





	1. Payback

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember what the original idea for Payback was. I think it was supposed to be Isabella giving Buford payback for almost saying Whatcha Doin to Phineas in Out of Toon, but the story's been around for so long I don't really remember anymore.

“Hey Phineas, watcha do—oww!” Buford gasped as Isabella punched his shoulder, glaring at him.

“Hey Phineas, watcha doin?” She asked

He watched wordlessly as Phineas explained that they were building an animation studio. When him and Ferb walked into the animation studio to show them around, he leaned over to Isabella. “Hey Isabella, about that—“

“Ahh bub bub. We’ll talk about that later.”

He gulped as she followed the brothers inside. As much as Buford hated to admit it, there were times when Isabella scared him. She could be very forceful and determined when she wanted to be. It just wasn’t right for a girl to be that way. At least to him it wasn’t. He could just picture what she had in store for him…

* * *

“Shnookie wookums, one of your little friends is here.”

Buford grumbled, stomping downstairs. “Mooomm! I told you not to call me that! It’s embarrassing.”

“I think she should be allowed to call you whatever she wants Buford.” Isabella stood on the front porch, arms crossed, smirking.

“Uh…y-you’re right. I’m sorry Mom.”

“Aww my little Schnookie Wookums is so sweet! Give Mama a kiss!” Before he could escape, his Mom lifted him off the ground, planting a big wet one on his cheek.

He dropped to the ground, hiding a look of disgust as his Mom walked off, going on about how wonderful a son he was. He glared at Isabella, wiping the kiss off his cheek. “Nice goin Isabella. Ya just had to do that in front of my Ma. Like I wasn’t embarrassed enough.”

“Oh don’t even think it’s over Buford. This is just the beginning.”

“Oh yeah. Buford’s really scared.”

"Well you should be."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"


	2. The Danville Beauty Pageant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fed up with Phineas failing to notice her, Isabella takes drastic measures to capture the heart of the boy she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on how this story starts, I'm guessing I had it set after the events of Isabella and the Temple of Sap. I'm pretty sure it was inspired by an episode of Recess where Spinelli enters a beauty pageant to show up the Ashleys.
> 
> Anyway, this was supposed to play off the whole "boy doesn't notice girl until she gets all dressed up and pretty" trope. I could never figure out how to get the story off the ground or what to do with it.

“Isabella, can we be together for ever and ever?” Phineas turned into a centaur, hoisting Isabella onto his back as they flew away over a rainbow.

“Oh yes Phineas! Yes, yes, yes! We—“

“Uh, Isabella?” Adyson waved a hand in front of Isabella’s face. “Hellooo…anybody in there?” She turned to the fireside girls. “I think we lost her.”

“No we haven’t.” Gretchen walked up, lightly tapping Isabella on the shoulder. “She’s probably just in Phineas land again; watch.” She tapped a little harder on Isabella’s shoulder. “Hey, Isabella, Phineas is here.”

Isabella jumped from the chair, snapping out of her daze instantly. “He’s here? Where?” She looked around, only to be met with amused smiles from her troop, plus a few snickers. “Hey! That wasn’t nice!”

Adyson turned to Gretchen. “Nice job Gretchen; you just earned your bring-Isabella-back-to-her-senses patch.” The two girls laughed.

Isabella put her hands on her hips. “Ha ha. Seriously guys; that wasn’t funny.”

Gretchen giggled, stopping as Isabella glared at her. “Sorry Chief; it’s just that, well, you’ve been in Phineas land a lot lately.”

Isabella sighed, plopping down in a beanbag chair, chin in her hands. “I know; they’ve been getting worse and worse. I just…like him so much. But he never notices me. I mean, sure, he thanks me for bringing him things and building things, but…that’s it.” She paused. “I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“What you need is a way to get Phineas to notice you,” piped up Adyson.

“Yeah. Phineas is a boy; he just gets distracted,” stated Gretchen.

“So, you need to be more distracting then his projects.” Adyson walked over, picking up the Fireside Girls hand book. She flipped through it, a smile slowly creeping across her face. She turned the book around, pointing to a picture of a red badge with a green dress on it. “Something like this.”

Isabella read the description. “Beauty pageant badge; enter a local beauty pageant and show your girly side. All fireside girls have them.” She looked up at Adyson. “I don’t know guys; a beauty pageant? It’s…it’s not really me.”


	3. Omega Five Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are the Omega Five. Forced underground when the Mindless Repulsive Pharmacists broke through the wall surrounding Danville, each day is now a fight for survival...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a story I would really LOVE to finish one day, but I'm not sure I ever will. It's supposed to be a Night of the Living Pharmacists AU where the main five (Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet) survived the Mindless Repulsive Pharmacists and are now fighting for survival in a Mindless Repulsive Pharmacist apocalypse kind of world. I see it as a Phineas and Ferb meets Person of Interest meets Scorpion meets The Walking Dead kind of story. The kids can be older or younger here, depending on your viewpoint. In some ways, I could also see this story translating into a Tales from the Resistance type of story as well, set during 2D Doof's reign. Also inspired by the song Silent Running by Mike + The Mechanics.

**Prologue**

We are the Omega Five. Forced underground when the Mindless Repulsive Pharmacists broke through the wall surrounding Danville, each day is now a fight for survival.

My name is Phineas. I’m the leader. I come up with the Big Ideas. Ferb’s my brother. The man of action, he builds things that aide our survival. Including the underground bunker we’re now living in.

Buford’s in charge of food procurement. Strong, brave, and just a little on the dumb side, he risks life and limb everyday just to make sure we eat.

Baljeet’s our technological analyst. He has the entire Tri-State Area—or what’s left of it—wired. Thanks to him, we now have eyes and ears all over the city.

As for Isabella? Well, she’s my wife. Society rules don’t apply in a Mindless Repulsive Pharmacist apocalypse, so we got married. She’s my second in command. I trust her with my life and trust her more than I’ve ever trusted anyone else. She’s in charge of weapons. A drought has caused the entire Tri-State Area to be without water for months now. Without Isabella’s makeshift weapons and backup generator, we’d be sitting ducks. Let me tell you, she knows her way around a water pistol…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Isabella, position._

“On the left side near downtown. Near the old Fireside Girl Clubhouse.”

_Do you see them?_

“Yeah.” Isabella cocked the water pistol, slowly edging around a bombed out car. “They’re coming out of the Super Duper Mega Superstore. What’s the plan?”

_Wait for as many to clear out as you can, then get Buford in. Ideally, we should be in and out in under thirty seconds. Or at least, that’s what Baljeet’s estimate is._

“Roger that Phineas.” The girl touched the earpiece, temporarily cutting communication with headquarters. She looked at the boy next to her. “You ready Buford?”

“Ya kiddin? I was made for this job.” He grinned, holding up his own water pistol. “You want me ta soak the Pharmacists now or later?”

“ _Later_ ,” she hissed, turning her attention back to the store. She brought the pistol up to her eye, looking through the sightline. “Okay, Phineas says to wait for as many to clear out as possible, and then—“ she turned. “Buford?” The girl cautiously peeked over the hood of the car, groaning. “Great. He’s off plan again.” She touched the earpiece. “Um Phineas, I just lost track of Buford; I think he’s using Gamer Strategy again.”

_That’s not our only problem. Looks like he forgot to rubber up. Should have checked that before you guys left._

“Yes, yes you should have.” Isabella rolled her eyes, crouching underneath the vehicle before running out, hiding behind another car in the Super Duper Mega Superstore parking lot. “Okay, I see him. He’s charging into the store. So far he’s hidden, but—“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's also a flaw in this that bothers me. If Buford wasn't rubbered up, you think Isabella would notice it. Ah well. Rough draft.


	4. Extra Sugar: Deleted Scenes from Coffee Shop Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the original idea for my Bujeet story Coffee Shop Confessions. Since the story was set the summer following the events of Act Your Age, it was a way to catch up with the rest of the gang and see what they were up to after being in college for a year. However, this version of the story seemed to ramble (and I couldn't figure out what to do with it), so it got scrapped. Plus, in the end, I feel like Coffee Shop Confessions was a much stronger story when it was just Buford and Baljeet awkwardly talking about their feelings in Steam Noir.
> 
> You can read Coffee Shop Confessions here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3590163

Baljeet eyed him a moment before calmly sitting down, folding his hands on top of the table. “Now, would you care to share what is wrong? Your dramatic change in behavior indicates you are hiding something.”

“I ain’t hidin nuthin.”

“That is a double negative.”

“Stop goin Professor on me, alright? If I wanted ta be harangued by a Professor, I woulda stayed at school for the summer.”

He sighed. “Buford, just tell me what is going on.”

“Ya wouldn’t understand.” The former bully got up from the table. “I gotta go.”

Baljeet stared after his friend, placing his chin in a hand in thought. “Hmm…something is most definitely amiss. I wonder if anyone else has noticed a change in his behavior…”

* * *

“Isn’t this great Isabella? You, me, a hammock and what feels like another endless Summer.”

“Until I go back to helping Mom out tomorrow.”

Phineas shifted himself in the hammock, looking at his girlfriend. “Well that’s a mood killer.”

She laughed. “Phineas, it’s my day off. You knew that when I came over here this morning.” She entwined his hand with hers, resting her head on his shoulder. “Better one day off with you than nothing at all.”

“That’s true.” He kissed her forehead. “With everything that went on our first year of college, it’s amazing we managed to find time for anything.”

“I know right? Who knew our lives would get so busy as adults?” Isabella paused in thought, absently running a thumb over the top of his hand. “Have you talked to the others lately?”

“Well, Ferb and I have been hanging out off and on. He spends most of his days with Nessa though. I guess that whole long distance relationship thing kinda takes a toll after awhile. How’s Ginger doing?”

“Oh she’s fine. Baljeet being gay didn’t seem to surprise her; she’s just happy she doesn’t have to worry about Mishti hanging around anymore.”

“Where _is_ Mishti?”

“I think she went back to India for school. I’m not sure though; I never really talked to her and I haven’t seen Baljeet that much.”

“I know what you mean. You think a college Professor would have more free time. I mean, he gets summer’s off; what does he possibly have to—“

“Phineas? Ferb? Are you guys here?”

The red head smiled. “Speaking of Baljeet…”

Isabella raised her other hand up, waving. “Over here Baljeet.”

The Professor appeared at the side of the hammock seconds later. He smiled down at them. “Well, I see you two are still going strong.”

“Yep.” The red head’s smile turned to a grin. “Almost been a full year now, right Isabella?”

“Yep. A full year next month.”

“And how has it been?”

“Amazing.” The two spoke in unison, both of them blushing.

The Professor smiled, only for a slight frown to appear.

“What’s up Buddy?” Phineas asked.

“Buford has not passed by here, has he?”

“I don’t think so,” Isabella said. “Weren’t you guys meeting up at Steam Noir?”

“Well yes, that is what _were_ doing. It was going well, but then Buford started acting rather strangely.”

“How’s that?”

“Well I made the innocuous comment that he used to bully me and now he does not, and then he said beating up nerds was overrated. He then started to something about once he started hanging out with me—“

“Oh, he was probably trying to tell you he likes you,” the red head posited. “He had a crush on you when we were kids. I think that’s why he used to bully you. You know, sort of like how boys pulls girls hair when they like them.”

“You never pulled mine,” Isabella teased.

He reached a hand out, gently pulling a strand of her hair. “How’s that?”

“Phinabella, please. I realize you two are highly distracted by each other at the moment, but I am asking for help here.”

“Phinabella?” Phineas lifted himself up a little, looking at his girlfriend.

“It was in the song. Look it up online.”

“ _Ahem_.” Baljeet gave an exaggerated cough.

“Sorry,” said Phineas.

“What do you need us to do?” Isabella asked. “If Buford has a crush on you, wouldn’t it be better to talk to him about it?”

“Hmm…I suppose you may have a point…”

"Well?"

"I will leave you two alone and keep searching. I am sure I can find Buford." Baljeet smiled. "I know all his favorite places."

"That's the spirit Buddy." Phineas cheered as the man left the yard, frowning as his girlfriend started to climb out of the hammock. "Isabella, where are you going?"

"To help Buford look for Baljeet. It's the right thing to do." She climbed out of the hammock, extending a hand to him. "Are you coming?"

A mischievous smirk appeared on the red head's face and he reached a hand out, pulling Isabella back into the hammock.

"Phineas!" The woman shrieked as the force of the pull sent both of them tumbling backwards out of the hammock. She landed on top of him with a grunt. "Phineas! Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. Can't say that was one of my better moves though."

She blinked at him. "You caught me."

"I'll always catch you Isabella."

"Yes. Yes you will." She smiled as two hands reached up, gently cupping her face before pulling her into a kiss. After several seconds they pulled away and her smile widened. "I'll never get tired of that."

* * *

"Buford, are you in here?" Baljeet stepped into the Van Stomm's front yard, looking around. "Buford?" He went around to the side of the house, entering the makeshift film studio the former bully had set up last summer. "Buford? Hmm...I wonder where he could be?"

* * *

"And then, I almost told him about my crush on him!"

"Why didn't you?"

"Ya know how I am! I can't come clean about that kind of thing!"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Men. Seriously, do you guys ever talk about your emotions?"

"If we did, would I be here talkin ta ya?"

"He has a point," Milly answered.

"Buford, I'd love to stay here and hash this out with you, but I'm on table duty." Adyson motioned around Nosh Ole. "I picked up Isabella's shift so she could spend time with Phineas."

“You know, you might try talking to Ginger," Katie offered. "They may have broken up, but they're still friends."

"How's that gonna help me?"

"Or you could go straight to the source," Gretchen suggested. "Maybe Baljeet feels the same way about you. You'll never know until you tell him how _you_ feel."

"But I'm a guy! I don't talk about my feelings and neither does he! Why do ya think he put up with me bullyin him?"

"Well if you're not going to take any of our suggestions, then what are you doing here?" Holly asked.

The former bully grinned sheepishly. "I'm hungry. Didn't expect all of ya ta be hanging around here when I showed up."

* * *

"So Ferbs, where do you want to go tonight?" Vanessa reclined against the park bench, lazily draping an arm over the man's shoulders. "We could see a movie." Ferb made a face. "Dinner?" He shook his head. "Dinner AND a movie?" She teased.

A wry smile curled his lips. "Very funny." He paused in thought. "We could stay here."

"Here? But it's just a park bench."

The man smirked. "Not if we use our imaginations..."


	5. No Vote for You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So according to the statistics in my Microsoft Word document for this, I wrote this story waay back in 2009. I think the original idea for this stemmed from my own voting experience; how dull and boring and procedural it is. I remember standing in line thinking "what would Phineas and Ferb do here?" And I think the story came from that experience.

**Chapter 1**

“Okay boys, we’re going over to Mrs. Garcia Shapiro’s to vote. We’ll be back in a bit.”

Phineas watched his Mom as she walked out the door, the wheels in his mind turning. He turned to his Dad, who was just walking down the stairs. “Hey Dad, what’s voting?”

“Well boys, voting means you choose one person from a list of people and whoever gets the most votes, wins.”

“Wins what?”

“Well….winning can mean a lot of different things; it can mean you pick the person who runs the country; or a person who runs a city; or a person who runs the city council.”

Phineas’s eyes lit up. “Oh! I know what that is; Ferb and I have seats on the city council. Right Ferb?” Ferb nodded vigorously.

Phineas’s dad scratched his head. “You have seats on the city council?”

“Yeah, we…hey, didn’t this already come up?”

“Oh, I dunno boys. I can’t remember what I had for lunch today.” He stood up, stretching his back. “Anyway, I need to go find your mother.” He chuckled lightly. “Gotta make sure she votes for the right person, you know. Can’t have her running wild; see you lads later.”

Phineas turned to his brother as his Dad walked out the front door. “Well Ferb, I’ve never voted before; I’d like to know how it works. Let’s say we go over to Mrs. Garcia’s Shapiro’s and take a look around?” Ferb nodded, following Phineas out the door.

* * *

“Stacy! Who am I supposed to vote for?!” Candace fretted over the phone, frantically flipping through the voting booklet. “I mean, this candidate looks good, but I don’t think he’s talented enough and this guy…well, he just looks ugly.”

“Uh Candace? You’re kinda stressing over nothing. It’s _just_ an election.”

“Just an election?! Stacy, whoever wins this election will be the future leader of our country! They protect the state for our first amendment rights! They…”

Stacy sighed, leaning on her desk with her chin in her hand. It was no use interrupting Candace when she was on one of her rants. She could go on for days. Stacy held the phone away from her ear, deciding to just jump in. “Look Candace, if you can’t decide who to vote for, why don’t you just ask Jeremy? I heard he’s really into this whole “voting thing.”

“…and then there will be chaos and…wait. What’d you say?”

“I said, why not just ask Jeremy who he’s voting for and go from there. I mean, what have you got to lose?”

Candace’s face lit up. “Stacy, you’re a genius. I’ll just ask Jeremy!” She flung open her door, rushing downstairs. “I’ll ask Jeremy; then we can go to the polls together and vote on the same candidate together and hold campaign parties and…wait a minute.” She skidded to a halt, peering out the front window. There were Phineas and Ferb, standing behind a balding fat man, waiting to go into the garage where Mrs. Garcia Shapiro was running the polls for Danville. “They’re not old enough to vote…Stacy, I’m gonna have to call you back.”

“Your brothers up to something again?”

“Yeah, they’re waiting to go to the polls at Mrs. Garcia Shapiro’s.”

“Aren’t they a little young to be voting?”

“Yes, yes they are. Gotta go Stace.” With that, Candace marched over to Mrs. Garcia Shapiro’s house. “I don’t know what they’re doing, but as soon I as find out…”

Stacy looked at her cell phone, shaking her head. “Seriously, Candace needs to get a life.”

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Phineas and Ferb stood in line at Mrs. Garcia Shapiro’s. “Gee Ferb, I hope they let us in soon; this line is kind of long.”

“Hey Phineas, whatcha doin?”

“Oh, hey Isabella. We’re just waiting to get inside the garage.”

“Oh, really? It’s just a voting place; my mom does it every year. It’s actually kind of boring.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Isabella fell in line behind Phineas. “I think it’s mostly for grown-ups.”

“It is? I—“

“Sorry boys; adults only.” Mrs. Garcia Shapiro held her hand out, stopping her daughter and Phineas and Ferb. “I’m sorry, but you can stand over there and watch if you like.”

Phineas smiled. “Okay, Thanks Mrs. Garcia Shapiro.” He made his way over to a nearby wall, Ferb and Isabella behind him. The three kids watched as the adults droned on, appearing bored by the whole process.

“Name?”

“Bert Smithhouser.”

The woman in the chair yawned, marking something off on a chart. “Thank you. Next?”

Bert walked to another woman, who yawned louder than the one before. She handed him a booklet and a pen, speaking in a bored tone. “Thank you for your vote. Here is your ballot, the polls are right over there. When you are done, please hand in your marked ballot sheet and take your sticker. We thank you for your vote.”

Phineas watched as Bert went into a little booth, pulled a curtain, then emerged a few seconds later, handing his ballot sheet in as instructed and taking a little sticker. “Wow. I didn’t know voting was so boring. To bad there isn’t a way to make it fun…” Phineas trailed off, his eyes twinkling. He turned to Ferb. “Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do today!


	6. My Best Nemesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure how long this story has been around or what I was going to do with it. Based on the writing, I think it must have been written early on in the series run. August 14, 2008, to be exact (now that I pulled up the stats on the Word file).

He sat in an armchair looking at his watch. He had been sitting there for hours, waiting. He looked at his watch again, then looked toward the door. _Any second now_ , he thought. _Any second, he’s going to come through the door and we’re going to have our usual battle_. “Wait, what if he decides to use the window this time? I mean, he never uses the window, but what if…?” He got up and walked over to the window, looking outside, waiting…

* * *

“Mom, why does Perry have to go to the vet?” Phineas stood in the kitchen, looking sadly at Perry, who was in a cage on the kitchen counter.

“Well dear, it’s time for his annual check-up. We have to make sure Perry stays healthy. We wouldn’t want him getting sick, would we?”

Phineas turned toward his mother, his face brightening. “No, I guess not. Well, if he has to go to the vet, I guess that will be okay.”

Linda hugged her son. “Good sweetie, I’m glad you realize that. Now, I’m off to take Perry to the vet and—“

Candace charged into the kitchen, skidding to a stop in front of Linda. “I’m in charge right? You’re going to take Perry to the vet, so I’m in charge right? _Right_?”

Linda sighed as she looked at her daughter. Then, she smiled. “Yes Candace, you’re in charge.”

“Woo-hoo! I’m in charge, I’m in charge, I’m in charge! In your face!” She said as she looked down at her brothers.

“Good for you Candace,” said Phineas.

“I’ll be back in a little bit guys. Why don’t you make something for Perry for when he comes home?”

“That’s a great idea mom! Come on Ferb, let’s go out to the backyard and figure out what we can do for Perry.”

* * *

“Where is he? He’s three hours late! He’s always here to foil my plans. I mean, I have everything set up to take over the tri-state area, but he’s not here, so what’s the point?” Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked around his apartment, looking lost. “I mean, I even wrote out a more exciting soliloquy, but that’s also pointless! Of course, it could stand to be rehearsed a little bit.” He looked down at the piece of paper he was holding. “Actually, maybe I should just re-write it entirely. I mean, If I’m going to soliloquize, I might as well do it right.” With his mind made up, he sat down at his computer and began typing.


	7. Untitled Phinabella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story was supposed to come after the episode La Candace-Cabra. I always found it interesting that the boys take off for New Mexico to chase the elusive Chupacabra while Isabella is actually in New Mexico visiting her grandparents. I always headcanoned that when she got back, someone would let it slip they went to New Mexico without telling her and she would be pissed. More so at Phineas than the others.

"You were in New Mexico and you didn't tell me?!" Isabella took several steps toward the red head. "Phineas, I was there!"  
  
"Well yeah, but you were visiting your grandparents. We figured we shouldn't bother you. Besides, it was kinda a guys thing."  
  
"Hey, don't drag us into this." Buford put his hands up in surrender. "Baljeet was the one who challenged him to find the Chupacraba in the first place."  
  
"I merely asked him to disprove the myth. I did not think he would actually take us to New Mexico."  
  
"Really?" The bully raised a brow. "Were ya not here for all the other things we've done this summer?"  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you went to New Mexico and didn't tell me!"


	8. Untitled Star Wars Phinabella (Tatooine High)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isabella’s never gonna notice me. I’m nothing but a bug to her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a story I would really, REALLY love to get back to one day. Unfortunately, while I'm well versed in Phineas and Ferb, I can't say the same for Star Wars. I only watched the original Star Wars so I would get the jokes for Phineas and Ferb Star Wars. Anyways, this story is basically set in High School, but at Tatooine High. I never quite figured out their ages here; they might be about the same age as in Act Your Age, maybe a few years younger. In this universe, Phineas has it bad for Isabella, but she (initially) doesn't pay much attention to him. Her role in this story is still her Han Solo personality, but with the added role of Popular/Bad Girl.

**Section I**

“Isn’t she wonderful Ferb?” Phineas sighed, looking down the hallway of Tatooine High. “Do you think she could go for a guy like me? A simple farmboy?”

“Stranger things have happened.” Ferb waved a hand in front of his brother’s face, snapping the red head out of his daze.

“Sorry.” He absently adjusted the lightsaber at his side. “I’ve been trying to get her attention all semester, but…” he sighed again. “She doesn’t notice me.”

“We’re late for Mr. Kenobi’s class.”

“Have you seen her during Flight? She’s an amazing pilot.”

“Yes. She is amazing. Now—“

Phineas gasped as a girl wearing a dark purple long sleeve V-neck shirt with a brown flight vest over it emerged from the throng of students. A dark purple skirt, black tights with brown shoes and a hip holster with a blaster completed the look. She readjusted a pair of purple flight goggles on her head as she started to walk past. “Hey Isabella. How—“

She stopped walking, glaring at him. “What have I said about blocking my path Farmboy?”

“Don’t do it?”

“Exactly. Now out of my way.” She pushed him to the side, snapping her fingers at a group of girls behind her. “Come on girls; let’s jet.”

Ferb leaned against a locker, watching as the girls walked off. “Ah yes, Isabella and the Firestar Girls. You can’t beat that.” He pushed off from the locker, placing both hands on his brother’s shoulders. “I wish you luck in your endeavor. Now I really must get to class.” He eyed the red head. “As should you.”

“Yeah…” Phineas sadly trudged after his brother. “Isabella’s never gonna notice me. I’m nothing but a bug to her.”

* * *

**Section II (though will mostly likely follow Section I)**

“Ugh.” Isabella glanced to her right as the Farmboy sat down in the desk next to her, his cheeks pinking. “Stop staring at me.”

“Sorry.” He hung his head, busily scribbling in his notebook.

* * *

**Section III (would happen much later in the story)**

“Hey Farmboy, wanna get outta here?”

He started, slowly turning around in his seat. “We can’t cut class Isabella.” He glanced over his shoulder. “Besides, this is pilot class; don’t you wanna learn more about how to fly a ship? Or a TIE Fighter? Or a T-16?”

She ticked off a list on her fingers. “Done, done, and done.” She smirked. “Child’s play.” Isabella leaned across the desk, walking a hand up his arm. “I’ll make it worth your while…”

A dopey grin appeared on the red head’s face. He shook his head, glancing back over his shoulder toward the front of the classroom. “How do we get out of here?”

“Leave it to me.”

* * *

**Ending**

“Isabella, if you don’t pilot that ship, you’ll regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon. And for the rest of your life.”

The pilot snickered. “Are you always this sappy or is it just with me?”

“Just with you.”

The smallest of smiles quirked her lips. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She pulled back, studying him a moment. “You know Farmboy, you’re alright.” She kissed him on the cheek before boarding the Chihuahua. “Here’s looking at you kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's with me and the sappy cliched "here's looking at you kid," line from Casablanca. I guess I just love it for these characters. I actually used this same line, with slight variation, towards the end of my other Phinabella story Not Just a Summer Fling (which you can read here): http://archiveofourown.org/works/3958120/chapters/8875501


	9. Untitled Phineas and Ferb/Epic Mickey Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around the time Across the Second Dimension aired, Disney came out with a Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension Video game. I bought the game, played it, and to this day, it is the only video game I have ever completed. After that, I decided to buy Epic Mickey. Going from the Across the Second Dimension game to Epic Mickey was a bit of a challenge because in Across the Second Dimension, you get to choose from four weapons that you can upgrade: a baseball launcher, a soda sprayer, a sticky hand for climbing walls and an electric power thing that let's you lift objects. In Epic Mickey, you get a paint brush that let's you use either paint (for fixing things or making friends) or thinner (for dissolving things or conquering enemies). I wasn't happy with just having two options, so the below story was a way to fix that, by Phineas and Ferb creating more weapons for Mickey to use.

“Hey Mickey, whatcha doin?”

Mickey looked up, smiling at the two newest members of the Disney Family. Phineas and Ferb had come into the family three years ago and had integrated themselves quickly. Their imaginations and inventions never ceased to amaze him. They built things Professor Ludwig Von Drake could only dream about.

“Oh. Uh, hiya fellas.”

“What’s wrong?” Phineas asked, sitting down beside him, Ferb following.

“It’s this darn paintbrush.” He flicked the brush idly against his palm. “I have to conquer an alternate world using this brush. It varies between paint and thinner. It’s helpful, but…” he sighed. “Not so good for combating Seers.”

“Seers?”

“Seers are—“

“A group of mechanical beings that, when hit with paint become friends and become vanquished with thinner.”

Mickey stared. “Ferb, how did you know that?”

He held up a book. “Just thought I’d read up on the subject.”

“Aww gee. That’s nice of ya.”

“Yeah, Ferb’s a big reader.” Phineas smiled. “So what’s the problem?”

“Yes, the paint and thinner would be sufficient on their own,” Ferb chimed in.

“Oh, it’s not that fellas. I mean, the paint and thinner work fine, but…well gosh, they’re the only weapons I got.”

Phineas started, jumping to his feet. “What?! This is an outrage! You can’t fight with only one weapon! It’s unheard of! Why, to fight a battle properly, a warrior needs an arsenal.”

“Or at least two more weapons.”

“Yeah! So that means you would need weapons similar to our own.” Phineas stared off into the distance. “Hmm…”

“A warrior? Aw gosh fellas, I’m no warrior. I’m just me. I-I don’t even own a coat of armor.”

“Well that’s about to change.” Phineas held out a hand, helping the mouse up, then looking toward his brother. “Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do today! We’re going to build Mickey weapons he can use in combat!”

“But—“

Ferb put a hand on the mouse’s shoulder, smirking. “No point in stopping him. He’s going to go with this idea until he’s finished. Might as well run with it.”

Mickey grinned. “Let’s do this!”


	10. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another country bonfire, but this time, Phineas is the one who winds up drunk. Well, him and Isabella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off: Happy New Year guys! I meant to post this last month, but you know, Christmas...New Year's...general end of year craziness, etc. Anyway, this story is a spinoff to the first story in my Love at Danville Lake series, Noticing Izzy. It's inspired by Luke Bryan's song Over the River and takes place the following weekend. The story was supposed to follow the song. Oh, they're also teenagers in this story.
> 
> If you're interested, you can read Noticing Izzy here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1876584/chapters/4042299

“YEAH! ALRIGHT! WOO-HOO!”

Linda woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed. “What in heaven’s name? What’s all that racket?” She slowly got out of bed, making her way to the window. Down below, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet danced around an enormous bonfire in the front yard. Buford’s F-150 truck was pulled up alongside Ferb’s Mustang on the lawn and she could hear the music through the closed window.

“Hey Bro! Turn that Bocephus up a little louder!”

Ferb complied, giving his brother a thumbs up as he reached inside the car, cranking up the volume as Isabella jumped onto the hood, dancing around.

“Ugh. I miss the days when the only things the boys did was create unusual inventions.” Linda opened the window, attempting to make her voice heard over the din. “BOYS! TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN! YOU’R GOING TO WAKE THE NEIGHBORHOOD! THAT’S LOUDER THAN WHAT DANVILLE ALLOWS!”

Phineas looked up, pointing to his ear.

“I SAID TURN IT DOWN!”

The red head motioned to his brother, who promptly killed the music, causing a collective groan from the rest of the teenagers.

“I’m sorry to ruin your fun boys, but it’s after nine pm. You can’t have the music that loud. I know it’s summer and you guys want to have fun, but I’m afraid you’re going to have to take the fun somewhere else.” She paused. “Oh. And please put that bonfire out.”

“Sorry Mom,” the red head apologized as Ferb rode up in a crane, dropping a large bucket of water on the bonfire that drenched the backyard. “We’ll take it somewhere else.”

Linda went to remark on the drowned grass, only to reconsider. “Thanks Sweetie.” She yawned as she went to close the window. “You kids have fun now.”

Buford waited until Linda had left the window before turning to the others. “Aw man! Talk about killin the mood; I was just about to get my party on!”

“Now what are we’re gonna do?” Isabella hopped off the hood of Ferb’s car. “It’s only nine thirty; there’s still a lot of night left.”

“You heard what our Mom said guys; we just need to take our fun somewhere else.”

“But where is that?” Baljeet asked. “The closest place would be outside city limits. Towards the woods.”

“Then that’s where we’ll go.” Phineas grinned as he started singing. “If you wanna see, follow me, over the river and through the wods.”

“But is that not dangerous?”

“Eh. Should be pretty safe.” The red head motioned to his brother, heading toward the garage. “Come on Bro; lets go get the kegs.” The two headed into the garage, emerging seconds later carrying a large keg. “Hey Bufe, could you get the other one?”

“I’m on it.”

“The Mustang isn’t gonna hold this; let’s take the Chevy.” Ferb peeked his head around the side, nodding at his brother as Phineas started singing again.

_When the bugs and the beer start biting  
_ _there’s bound to be some friendly fighting_

He grunted as him and Ferb lifted the keg into the bed of his Chevy Silverado, pushing it to the back. “Hey Bufe, you have the other one?”

“Way ahead a ya.” Buford pointed to the other corner of the truck.

Phineas grinned as Ferb tossed him a rope to tie down the kegs. “Wow. That was fast.”

“Naturally.”

“You all tied up over there Bro?” Ferb gave his brother a thumbs up. “Great!” The red head pulled the rope. “Looks like it’s tied up tight over here too.” He turned around, smiling at Isabella, who was still crouching on the hood of Ferb’s car. He walked over to her, singing. “Usually Izzy G wind’s up jumping up on somebody’s hood.”

Isabella grinned, standing up and striking a goofy pose before dancing on the hood.

Phineas extended his hand to her. “Don’t she dance good?”

She took his hand, allowing him to lead her off the car. “You know it.”

“Join the crowd, gather round, over the river and through the woods.”

“Aright, enough with the singin already. We goin to the woods or not?” Buford groused.

“Yep! Buford and Baljeet, you take Buford’s car; Ferb, Isabella and I will ride in my truck. Just follow behind us.”

The former bully grinned. “That’s what I’m talkin about!” He smacked Baljeet on the shoulder. “Come on Jeet!”

“Oh, I hope it is not a repeat of last weekend.”

Phineas waited for the pair to climb into Buford’s truck before opening the doors of the Chevy. “Okay guys, climb on in.” Ferb climbed into the backseat and the red head raced around to the passenger side, helping Isabella inside.

“Thanks Phin.”

“No problem.” He shut the passenger side door and jogged around to the driver’s side, hopping in. He shut the door and put the key in the ignition, digging around in the glovebox.

“Whatcha lookin for?” Isabella asked.

“Mood music!” The red head grinned, holding up a CD and popping it into the player, grinning as a song came on.

_Just follow my taillights  
_ _out past the streetlights  
_ _a left and hard right  
_ _we’re goin all night_

_we’ll do a little what we want  
_ _after one long week of during what we should  
_ _over the rive, through the woods_

Phineas pumped a fist in the air as he pulled the car out of the driveway. “Let’s get this party started!”

* * *

An hour later, the red head pulled the car to a stop out in the middle of a field. He grinned as he turned off the engine and hopped out. “Alright gang, let’s get some wood and make a bonfire!”

“But, where will we find wood?”

Buford slapped a hand to his forehead. “Aw man! Really Jeet? There’s a whole buncha trees over there! Just go find some sticks or somethin.”

“We’ll all help. Come on guys.” Phineas motioned to the others to follow him as he made his way into the woods.

Several minutes later, they had a roaring bonfire going.

“Okay, now the dirty work’s over, we tappin the kegs or not?” Buford looked at the red head. “I ain’t waitin all night.”

“Oh right.” Phineas turned to his brother. “Come on Bro, let’s go unload.”

* * *

"Here Phin." Ferb passed his brother a beer can. He smirked. "One of us should be sober enough to drive home."

"You do realize I only said that last time because one of us needed to be responsible right?"

"Yes. But now it's your turn."

"Uhhh..."

"Come on Phineas!" Isabella latched onto his arm, looking up at him. "We can both be drunk this time!"

The red head smiled at her. "Well, bottoms up I guess."

* * *

Later in the story, when Phineas wakes up in Buford's truck bed with a hangover:

Phineas groaned, holding a hand to his head.

"Not fun waking up with a hangover is it?"

"Or being left stranded in the back of a truck."

He pried his eyes open and found Ferb and Buford looking down at him. He groaned again. "You made your point."

"Heh. Not much fun is it Dinnerbell?"

He somehow managed to shoot the teenager a glare. "No. No it isn't."

"Think about that next time ya strand Jeet and I in my front yard." He thumped the red head's shoe before turning around. "Later losers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bocephus is what some fans of country music call Hank Williams Jr.


	11. Untitled Phinabella 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stood outside in the snow, shivering. How could Isabella do this to him? He only meant for it to be a joke…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Years ago, I started going through deviantart, looking for Phineas and Ferb fanart. And there was a TON of it. One piece of fanart struck my imagination. It was a piece of fanart where Phineas was a crossdresser, wearing Mary Jane shoes, stockings, a short skirt, a blouse, make-up and a black bow in his hair. His outfit basically looks like a Catholic school girl uniform. Anyway, he's standing in the snow shivering in the first panel and in the second panel, it shows Ferb wrapping his jacket around Phineas. For some reason, this piece of fanart inspired a story where Phineas and Isabella decide to make a bet and switch for the day (Isabella dresses in boy clothes and Phineas in girl clothes). The story was supposed to either start with the scene in the fanart, with the rest of the story being told in flashback, or end with the scene presented in the fanart. Unfortunately, the story never got further than what would--hypothetically--be the first chapter.
> 
> The fanart can be found here: https://isuzu9.deviantart.com/art/How-embarrassing-2-271211419

He stood outside in the snow, shivering. How could Isabella do this to him? He only meant for it to be a joke…

 _Yesterday_ …

“Ooo…sometimes I really hate wearing dresses. It’s just not worth it.” Isabella groaned as she sat down, taking off her shoes.

“Here.” Phineas knelt down, assisting with the left shoe.

“Thanks Phineas.”

“No problem.” She kissed him on the cheek as he sat down next to her. “So…why do girls wear dresses anyway?”

“Ugh. I don’t know. Some stupid social convention some boy thought up.”

“Uhh…”

“Oh, I don’t mean you Phineas. I mean some boy thousands of years ago.” She studied him. “Your clothes look comfortable.”

He smirked. “They are.” He placed his feet on the table, showing off his blue jeans and tennis shoes. “You know Isabella, if you hate wearing dresses so much, you should wear pants. You know, dress like a boy.”

“Maybe…” she studied the orange and white striped hoodie he was wearing. “Although to be fair, if I dress like a boy, then you have to dress like a girl.”

“Sure. I’ll wear a dress. Sounds fun.” Isabella looked at him and he started. “Uh Izzy? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Oh no Phin. You wouldn’t _just_ wear a dress. You’d have to go the whole nine yards. Blouse, skirts, stocking, Mary-Janes. Make-up…”

“M-makeup?” He held up a hand. “Izzy, I don’t think—“

“What? You said it yourself. You’d wear a dress. I’ll dress like a boy tomorrow and you dress like a girl. For one day.” She held out a hand. “Do we have a deal?”

“Uhh…”

“You afraid to go up against your girlfriend?”

“No, no I’m not.” He took her hand, shaking it. “I don’t back down from a challenge.”

“Good. Be at my house by seven a.m tomorrow and the Fireside Girls and I will dress you up.”

“Deal.”

* * *

“Okay girls. Ready?” Isabella looked around at her troop. The girls were assembled around a barbershop chair, holding various grooming essentials: an eye brow plucker, make-up case, hairdryer, hair gel and fishnet stockings.

Phineas gulped, already regretting his decision.

“Okay girls, on my mark. One…two…three!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never figured out how old they were here. I think they're supposed to be anywhere from 13-15 years old.


End file.
